


broken ocean

by flirtingwithtrackers



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Post Season 2, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flirtingwithtrackers/pseuds/flirtingwithtrackers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or, the one where ‘bellamy makes a trip out to the coastline and spots a heavily pregnant clarke rising up out of the sea’</p><p>kinda prompted by <a href="http://thezelbinion.tumblr.com/">thezelbinion</a> over <a href="http://keywordlydia.tumblr.com/post/116324839682">here</a></p><p>title from the song ‘broken ocean’ by bronze radio return</p><p>*THIS IS A ONE-SHOT* *CHAPTER 3 IS AN OUTLINE FOR COULD HAVE BEEN MORE CHAPTERS*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the tide comes in

**Author's Note:**

> this is now a one-shot with some additional plot points for what the fic could have been as a multi-chap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from 'broken ocean' by bronze radio return
> 
> a one-shot about bellamy finding clarke at the sea months after after she leaves Camp Jaha

She’s wading in the foam of the sea when he sees her for the first time in almost half a year. There are ribbons tied into her hair, small seashells dangling from the ends of the light blue material. She’s facing the shore, her face illuminated with a bright smile, the result of joyful laugh that he can’t hear. There is a thick strip of material wrapped around her chest, looping around her breasts before circling up and around the back of her neck. A deliberate knot is settled between her supple breasts, keeping the wrap secure. Her hands are wrapped around her swollen belly, placed just above her Ark-issue undershorts, as she’s pushed forward by a small wave.

He has to look away.

Bellamy expects she must be due soon, in a month or two, based on what little he can remember from his mother’s pregnancy and the few pregnant women he saw on the Ark—they were something of a rarity. He automatically thinks back to the last time he saw her, before she kissed his check and left him behind—how her breath felt against his neck, how her nails dug into the skin of his back, the sound of his name smothered by his hand over her mouth as she came undone around him, the way she sobbed afterwards. But no, it couldn’t be his, she would have come back.  _Right?_

He has to look away.

She turns back towards the ocean, spreading her arms out towards the clear blue sky for a few moments, bathing in the sunlight. She turns slightly when she hears the hard syllables of her name, a deep voice calling out to her. A man is waiting for her by the shore, a grounder. His skin is a rich brown, a deep tan from long days in the sun, with the same blackened tattoos as the Trikru, but with more fluid designs, flowing along his skin like the sea itself. A spiraling design emerges from the waistband of his shorts, soft tendrils streaming out from the base running along his spine.

He has to look away.

But he doesn’t. He  _can’t_.

It hurts to look at the smile that spreads across her face when she sees the man waiting for her. The familiarity is painful, clenching around his heart. She rises out of the ocean holding her stomach protectively. He wraps a arm around her shoulders once she’s close enough, his own hand reaching to cup around her swollen belly for a moment before dropping his arm back at his side.

It hurts to think of her name, but it’s a chorus in his head as he looks on, as his chest tightens uncomfortably. Bellamy finally moves to step away from the tree line, unable to keep his distance. He’s thankful for the people standing behind him—Miller, Monroe, Mel, and Kane—thankful they didn’t run to her, call out to her the second they saw her,  _they had to know it was her_ , waiting for him to process the situation, waiting for him to step forwards before quickly falling into line behind him.

Bellamy watches as the man’s shoulders tense, whispering to her when he sees them before pushing himself out in front of her. She places a small hand on his shoulder, looking around his broad torso. She looks at Bellamy then, takes in the small group of their people,  _her people_ , and her blue eyes widen. The dam breaks then, the chorus getting louder and louder as his chest constricts. He feels like he can’t breath.  _Clarke_.

She doesn’t smile when she sees them. It hurts more than Bellamy would care to admit. He almost thinks she’s going to ignore them, walk back to her new village with her new  _husband_ —his heart drops at that, burrowing further into his abdomen. But she doesn’t. Clarke stands grounded in the sand, looking at Bellamy head on as though she’s waiting for something. He sighs, closing his eyes for a moment before he takes another step forward. As expected, Clarke mirrors him, walking away from the ocean and towards them—towards  _him_. There is a precision is her steps, though Bellamy notices the slight alteration in her gait, a small waddle to accommodate for her pregnant belly.

They meet in the middle, they always do.

Even now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next two chapters are not more chapters of this fic, but involve what this fic *could* have been had it been multi-chaptered. chapter 3 is made up of the plot points and outlines that were made up for this fic but never actually written.


	2. THIS IS NOT ANOTHER CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT ANOTHER CHAPTER

k so, i don't write fic anymore (if ya couldn't tell) but i do have a doc full of plot points for what was going to be this fic...

if anyone is still interested, go ahead and comment below letting me know if you'd like me to post those plot points, though they won't be in fic version...

best to you all

-c

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next "chapter" is the plot points, look ahead if you wish!!


	3. THIS IS NOT ANOTHER CHAPTER: PLOT POINTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT ANOTHER CHAPTER
> 
> This is a series of plot points and outlines for chapter that could have been.
> 
> Read ahead if you wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT ANOTHER CHAPTER!! This is an outline for what would have been the rest of this fic, broken up into short chapters made up of scenes in which Bellamy and Clarke interact disbursed in between chapters with backstory that might have been a little longer.

Chapter 2: Bellamy’s Backstory

  * The delinquents keep butting heads with the Arkers and Abby and all the adults who want them on a tighter leash and don’t see Bellamy as a valid leader—even Abby is still skeptical about Bellamy as a leader—though Kane seems to support him quite a lot
  * With _a lot_ of persuasion, charm, and begrudging politeness on Bellamy’s part—and some help from Kane—to convince Abby, Bellamy and the deliquents move to the coast like him and Clarke used to talk about in the dark of his tent with only a candle between them as they dreamed of a future that was _much_ easier than the one they expected
  * Kane is with Bell when he finds Clarke because Kane and a few of the guards accompany the delinquents to the coast to make sure they settle alright and establish the camp as an extension of sorts (which Bellamy only agreed to if he had executive decision when it came to _his_ camp despite Abby being chancellor)
  * Now we are up to the present of chapter 1 on Bellamy’s part
  * Bellamy and the delinquents have a makeshift camp a few miles from the shore and Kane is still with them, waiting until they make contact with the villages around them (whom Lincoln said would be less hostile if they made the right first moves) and that’s when he finds Clarke on the coast, on the way to the 3rd or 4th village in the area within a few miles, etc.
  * Maybe Luna’s clan is like 10 miles up the coast from where they are, a trip Lincoln and Octavia planned to make themselves soon, as he and Luna are friends, or at least acquaintances and it would be nice to at least have _one_ village as an ally, though the villages around are cooperative enough??????



 

Chapter 3: Interaction(s)

  * Lots of awkwardness, lots of not wanting to ask Clarke what happened and a lot of not wanting to tell Bell “HEY I’M GROWING YOUR CHILD” (yep, of course it’s his child, and of course you all know _long_ before Bellamy does) so they’re overly polite, discussing the mechanics of living by the sea, Bell’s ideas for the new camp—basically everything he’s ever wanted to do differently on the Ark or at Camp Jaha, based on all the mistakes they’ve made and the few he’s made in her absence—but reserved of course, because things are _weird_ and her huge pregnant belly just exists in between them when they’re facing one another, which isn’t often
  * Bell can’t help but notice the way her gestures, posture, mannerisms are altered just a little around the belly, how she places her hands on top of it softly when she’s speaking lowly and the way it bumps up against the table when she’s eating and the way she puts her hands on her lower back after she’s been walking around a while—which luckily she doesn’t do much of anymore now that some of the villagers (yes, including the man she was with on the beach—he would be called Aaron, or maybe Eron—and a woman we will call Seren) have been helping her out and making sure she takes care of herself until the delivery and she’s been working a lot less as a healer (more backstory to come)—though she has to be taken out of the med hut sometimes because she just needs to feel useful sometimes, especially with this huge belly that gets in the _way_



 

Chapter 4: Clarke’s Backstory pt. 1

  * When finally brought before the chief of the village Bellamy finds her in, Clarke tells the chief that she can work as a healer in exchange for shelter in the village Aaron and Seren are surprised but it’s not like they asked (that and Clarke was a little embarrassed that she couldn’t tell she was pregnant, though it’s not like she was thinking about it much, trying to think about everything but what she had just left behind really)
  * She’s given a small hut at the edge of the village which she shares with a girl we will call Mara, who is somewhere between 13 and 15 years old and related to Aaron, she has long dark hair that hangs below her waist when it’s down, but Mara always has it tangled up into intricate braids and plaits, trying to keep it out of the way and close to her body, and small dark and curious eyes
  * Clarke stays there, helps forage with the younger members of the village, helps the healers as her belly gets bigger and bigger and she finds that she actually really loves it here, being by the sea, taking time when she can to sit on the shore, something she had never really allowed herself to do before, too worried about being found by hostile grounders, etc. But with Aaron only a few yards up the coast with a fishing pole and a big smile, Clarke is _okay_ , and it’s more than she could have hoped for



 

Chapter 5: Back to the present

  * Clarke’s not sure if she wants to keep it… She loves Bell, she really does (in the moments she allows herself to feel anything for him other than guilt), and the way he stares at the swell of her stomach makes her wonder what’s going on inside that head of his, that head she used to know so well… But is now a good time to have a baby? Would there ever be a good time? Right after Mount Weather and leaving behind everyone she’s ever known after refusing to step foot into Camp Jaha. Her and Bell are never even alone in the same room anymore, let alone equip to raise a kid together. And he doesn’t even know because she just can’t find the right time and this community has been so welcoming, Seren is go great with kids, already trying to help Clarke come up with names and she really wonders if she should give her up—she thinks the baby’s a her, or at least hopes, not that she has any idea to tell—especially with Aaron and Seren and healers and elders telling her she may not want to keep the baby if she’s going to resume her wandering lifestyle, not that they haven’t offered her a place to stay and raise the baby if she should want it. They even offered moving Mara into a new/different hut a few over with 2 of her younger brothers so Clarke can have the hut to the baby and herself because she’s a part of the village now, maybe even family, if she wants to be. It’s only been some months but she thinks she could stay here, at least for a while, maybe a few years while the baby grows up a little, while she gets the hang of the whole motherhood thing, and the whole survival in the wilderness by herself thing—Does she even want to be a mother? – She still doesn’t even have a name…



 

Chapter 6: Clarke’s backstory pt. 2

  * Clarke’s been watching the villagers, staying in the woods just outside the outskirts of the village, noticing where they go to fish, forage, etc. She meets Aaron in the woods picking red berries she saw some younger members of the village collecting the day before when he comes up behind her. When she hears him she spins around quickly, hand going for her knife, when he says ‘I wouldn’t do that’ even though he’s doesn’t really sound that threatening
  * He’s noticed her wandering the area for a few days and offers her some supplies, because he knows she hasn’t been doing too well with the sea water. He tries to convince her to come to the village with him, since most of the foragers have noticed tracks in the area anyways, or at least stay nearby the village so he can help her out, showing her what plants are good and giving her some fish hooks etc.
  * One day, a woman from the village, Seren, comes with him to see Clarke and it’s been 2 months outside the village, learning the ways from Aaron, who reminds her of Lincoln in a lot of ways, except he actual laughs and makes really bad jokes ~ maybe he helped her make a small shelter and they meet for a few hours each day. Seren can see Clarke’s expecting (she’s 12 weeks by now) and reprimands Aaron for not inviting her to stay with them and practically drags both Aaron and Clarke back to the village. Seren has short, cropped hair, and soft hands that firmly press against her swollen belly once Clarke really starts showing, always mumbling how she misses being pregnant.
  * Aaron had suspicions that Clarke was pregnant, noticed she’d been throwing up into bushes for days, but not sure if it was food poisoning, sickness, etc. – and he isn’t a healer but he knows pregnancy when he sees it, as he has like 3 nieces/nephews
  * It’s not until they’re walking back to the village that Seren comments on how it’s a bad idea for an expecting mother to be wandering the woods, etc. etc. and that’s when Clarke is like _what_ because she hasn’t really been paying attention to her physical health other than trying to find food and drinkable water regularly and she’s been otherwise mentally _occupied_ , and Clarke spends the rest of the trip to the village holding her otherwise flat stomach and shaking her head, because it can’t be true, can it?



 

Chapter 7: Present Interactions(s) pt. 2

  * Lea (my beta at the time) thought it important to have LOTS OF ANGST, thinking their feelings are unrequited on both sides, being hesitant to confirm their own feelings, Bellamy “getting to be angry at her for once, because she left him and he needed her (he _needs_ her, present tense),” even though the anger doesn’t really help, especially not now that she’s pregnant and her face has rounded out and she holds her stomach protectively and smiles a little around Aaron even though Bellamy never gets to see the smile head on. There’s angsty eye contact around the village when Bellamy visits—which is frequently, under the guise of learning under some of the villagers who are nice enough to help him acclimate to the coast as a friend of their newest resident healer—and a few tense conversations about the best ways to rule, how Camp Jaha has been doing, how Clarke’s mother has been doing, etc.



 

Chapter 8: Clarke’s Backstory pt. 3

  * Clarke wanders the woods after walking away from the opened gates of Camp Jaha for a few weeks [about 3] before deciding she can’t go to Polis, she can’t face Lexa just yet, not after everything that’s happened. So she takes off for the coast, her mind only on the deep blue of the ocean, remembering all the pictures she saw in Earth Skills and late night conversations with Bellamy talking about an impossible future, a future that could never happen now, and wondering what the salt smells like in the air, hoping she can find a clan that will take her in as a _fisa_ and know nothing about _Klark Grifin kom Skaikru_
  * She gets to the sea in about 2 days—a shockingly short journey that had seemed so impossible only a few weeks ago—and then spends the next week or so traveling down the coast, hiking in the woods along the shore before reaching Aaron’s village



 

Chapter 9: Present Interaction(s) pt.3

  * She declines the offer to stay at the new extension camp, much preferring the little hut that feels like hers, with the collection of sea shells on the shelves she had Aaron help her make, to collect little memories of this place for when she leaves—because she can’t stay here forever. So there are shelves, a few drying blooms, glassy little rocks and a twig figurine Aaron’s nephew made her. She likes her hut and she likes her little teenage roommate who watches her carefully, helps her braid back her hair and tighten her beach wraps around the back of her neck. Clarke wants to say they’re friends even though Mara is quiet when they see each other around the village, just a small smile when she passes Clarke as she heals around the village. Clarke’s hut is small but cozy and she likes it, there’s no metal and no white walls anywhere in sight.
  * Right before the baby is born, Clarke asks Seren to cut her hair, nice and short, above her shoulders, because it’s too hot, especially with the extra weight, and Clarke finds she likes the feeling of the ocean breeze on the back of her neck. She tries not to look Bellamy in the face the first time he sees her after the cut.



 

Chapter 10: The Conception

  * It’s a hard fuck against a tree when they stop in the woods for the night on the way back to camp from Mount Weather because not all of the injured can make it back. Bellamy asks if she wants to talk, a hand on her knee, and Clarke says ‘no, I don’t want to talk at all ’and kisses him. Bellamy isn’t initially 100% on board, startled and a little stiff, because of everything that just happened, but when Clarke is pushing his jacket off his shoulders, her hand clutched into the fabric of his shirt with a vice grip telling him she _needs_ him, she always has, he can’t really say no. They walk/stagger a little ways from camp and Bell fucks her against a tree with his hand over her mouth so they rest of the delinquents/Arkers can’t hear her and she sobs afterwards, ugly red eyes and her hands still clutching him and Bellamy curses everything that sent this beautiful girl to earth. A day or two later, she leaves him at the gates of Camp Jaha with a kiss on the cheek and no promise of her return.



 

Chapter 11: The Reveal

  * She tells Bell the baby is his after the birth, though she’s sure he has to know it’s not Aaron’s by now. Aaron’s sister—Seren, though I’m not sure when this relative connection is revealed in the storyline—is the first to hold the baby while Clarke gets cleaned up and then there’s a lot of cooing over the new little girl by Aaron, Seren, the kids, the village. It’s not until a few weeks in that Bell finally drops by the tent alone, not with Kane (who waited around until after the birth before returning to Camp Jaha, though it meant sending a few guards back alone to relay their delayed return to the chancellor) or Mel. He asks if she’s picked a name yet, because she’s remained hesitant to pick one, and stares down at the little girl, not really looking up at Clarke. There’s a few minutes of silence after Clarke says no, with Bell watching the little one and Clarke watching him, when he slowly moves to place a fingertip into the little girl’s tiny little pink palm. “She’s yours, Bell” and it’s the first time she’s called him Bell since the night they had frenzied sex against a tree that made the soft little girl sitting in a homemade bassinet that Aaron gifted Clarke a week or so before the birth.



 

 

I don’t have anything to follow this scene, so there could have been a small epilogue:

  * They name her together.
  * She has big dark brown eyes and smiles a gummy little smile when Bell shakes his overgrown curls near her face.



 

Some things that weren’t grappled with yet, but could have appeared:

  * Clarke trying to repair her relationship with Octavia, now that O and Bell are going to be around for a least a little while
  * Abby’s reaction to the baby, and the following reunion of Clarke and her mother
  * The interactions between Clarke and the delinquents and few Arkers that followed Bellamy to the ocean, seeing her living with grounders, etc. etc.
  * Lexa????????????????????????????????????
  * The baby’s name, their plans for keeping it or not, whether they get together sooner rather than later, how they plan to raise the baby if they aren’t together, etc. etc.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do let me know if there is anything you like/dislike/would have liked to see, i really was excited to write this fic, but unfortunately never got around to it.
> 
> best,  
> c

**Author's Note:**

> come cry with me on [tumblr](http://clarkeslight.tumblr.com) :))


End file.
